


'Till it's over and then

by Doralice



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat!Q, M/M, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!James, Werewolves, warlock!Q
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finché quel farsi ricettacolo di coccole diventa per Q indispensabile e quando d'istinto lo graffia sente il bisogno altrettanto istintivo di farsi perdonare leccandogli la mano offesa.<br/>Finché quel grattare alla porta emoziona James più della prospettiva di una scopata e persino le sue unghie piantate sulla pelle si trasformano in un doloroso piacere.<br/>Finché al lavoro come a casa, lontano o vicini che siano, ad entrambi manca il respiro se non si guardano. E anche quando si guardano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till it's over and then

A James non piace la primavera. A James non piace nessuna stagione, perché in generale è proprio la vita che non gli piace.

James cambia idea una mattina di metà aprile, quando si sveglia con una familiare emicrania e con un meno familiare peso che gli blocca la circolazione del braccio destro, il calore umido di un corpo nudo appiccicato al suo. Qualcuno gli dorme addosso e fuori la luce è plumbea su Londra, gli fa strizzare gli occhi e ruotare la testa dolorante sul cuscino. James guarda la figura stesa di fianco a lui. Guarda la testa di scuri capelli arruffati che gli solleticano la spalla, il lieve alzarsi e abbassarsi delle coperte.

Chi diavolo è? La sera prima ha rimorchiato e non se lo ricorda? Non sarebbe la prima volta.

Ad ogni buon conto, fa scivolare la mano sinistra sotto il cuscino e afferra la pistola che tiene là per le emergenze. Poi con due dita, cautamente, scosta piano il lenzuolo. Rivela una valle di alabastro.

James è abbagliato. Lo sguardo scivola sulla linea fluida della schiena, fino a raggiungere i fianchi snelli e la curva perfetta del culo più bello su cui abbia mai messo gli occhi.

Ancora: chi diavolo è? Ha rimorchiato _bene_ e non se lo ricorda? Questa sì che sarebbe la prima volta. E sarebbe anche un gran peccato, perché è da parecchio che non rimorchia bene.

È un maschio ed è giovane. Lui non è tipo da ragazzi, ma un'annusata superficiale lo informa che quello non deve essere del tutto umano. Il che non spiega cosa ci faccia lì, comunque, ma se non altro rientra nel suo quotidiano.

Una splendida creatura soprannaturale dorme nel suo letto. Per esperienza diretta, James sa che svegliarla potrebbe essere l'ultima cosa che fa.

– Lo sai, è piuttosto inquietante mettersi ad osservare la gente mentre dorme. _–_

James non trasale. La presa sul calcio della pistola si irrigidisce e le sue pupille si contraggono.

– Sei nudo e sei nel mio letto. _–_ gli fa notare. E la sua voce, ancora arrochita dal sonno, sembra pietra a confronto di quella melodica del ragazzo.

– Acuta osservazione, James. _–_

Un fruscio sul cuscino e lui lo guarda. Occhi cangianti e labbra rosse e un'espressione beffarda che non sa se gli provoca irritazione o ammirazione. James non ha mai incontrato uno sconosciuto così familiare.

– E potrei sapere come sai il mio nome? _–_ chiede con infinita cortesia e la pistola ancora stretta in pugno.

Uno sfarfallio di ciglia.

– Ma me l'hai detto tu. _–_

– No, non te l'ho detto. _–_

James lo osserva attentamente. Perché può e perché è un bello spettacolo. E lui sa di essere un bello spettacolo e non si sottrae al suo sguardo.

– Io non ti ho mai visto. Facciamo così: _–_ sospira stropicciandosi gli occhi, perché certe situazioni proprio lo mettono di cattivo umore, sopratutto al mattino, appena sveglio, checcazzo _–_ Tu mi dici chi sei e cosa vuoi da me, e forse io non ti pianto una pallottola nel cranio. _–_

Il ragazzo non pare minimamente impressionato dal discorso. Rotola su sé stesso, si stiracchia pigramente. I suoi capelli, se possibile, risultano ancor più arruffati. James ne sente l'odore e anche questo è familiare e la sua confusione aumenta assieme alla voglia di premere il grilletto. James non è sempre stato così, ma da qualche tempo trova facile risolvere le cose in questa maniera: eliminandole alla radice.

– Me l'hai detto ieri sera. Mi hai detto il tuo nome mentre mi portavi a casa tua. _–_

– La sola cosa che ho portato a casa ieri notte è stata una sbronza colossale e... _–_

Il ragazzo lo guarda, un guizzo felino negli occhi.

– E dire che hai cucinato la cena per me e mi hai portato a letto e mi hai coccolato tutta la notte... _–_ mormora fingendosi imbronciato.

_Una sbronza e un gatto._

È un warlock.

James apre la bocca. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa di intelligente. È un cacciatore di demoni, per Dio, è _il_ cacciatore di demoni, il migliore del Regno Unito. Passi la sera prima che era sbronzo, ma adesso? Svegliarsi con un warlock nel letto e non riconoscerlo: che figura grama!

– Posso usare la tua doccia? _–_

La domanda è pressoché superflua dato che si sta già avviando al bagno. Si muove per la stanza come se facesse parte dell'ambiente da sempre. E James è a disagio come se fosse _lui_ l'ospite indesiderato.

– Non puoi darti una leccata? _–_

– Oh, ma guarda, non l'ho _mai_ sentita questa! _–_

 _Clack_ fa la porta del bagno alle sue spalle.

– Almeno me lo dici il tuo nome? _–_ gli grida scornato.

Gli risponde il rumore dell'acqua che scroscia e James si ributta all'indietro. Si è ricordato della riunione e ha mal di testa e quell'erezione tutt'altro che fisiologica non lo sta affatto aiutando.

James è frustrato. Da tempo. Non aveva bisogno di trovarsi un warlock nel letto per scoprirlo, ma ci sono quelle cose, no, che servono a far traboccare il vaso.

_~_

– Q è un warlock. –

M assume un'espressione soddisfatta e occhieggia entrambi.

– Sarà la tua nuova Guida. Andrete d'accordo. _–_ sentenzia.

Q abbassa lo sguardo dopo un momento che deve essere stato lunghissimo. Forse. Non lo sa, non gli  _importa_ . Lui non ha la stessa percezione che hanno gli altri, lui non è come gli altri. Lui è quello che è e non gli importa di mettere a disagio la gente.

Non che James sia “la gente”.

– Q? _–_

– La gente mi chiama Q. _–_

– Solo... Q? _–_

– Solo Q. _–_

– Come quelli di Star Trek? _–_

Q sospira e lo fa platealmente.

– Come Quentin. _–_ spiega annoiato _–_ Q sta per Quentin, il cognome di mia madre. _–_

M interviene in quello scambio di battute: _–_ La società dei warlock è matrilineare, per cui... _–_

– Lo so come cazzo funziona la società dei warlock. _–_ abbaia James.

E un attimo dopo, sotto lo sguardo severo di M, abbassa le orecchie.

– Mettiamoci al lavoro. _–_

M è troppo buona. O _finge_ di esserlo, Q ancora non lo sa. È presuntuoso per natura, ma non è sciocco. Q non conosce le persone che ha attorno più di quanto loro non conoscano lui. Ma sa che le persone portano maschere, nessuna esclusa. E James ne sfoggia una quantità considerevole, stratificate sulle sue paure. Le porta senza peraltro preoccuparsi di apparire sé stesso per rendere più confortevole la cosa alla gente attorno a lui.

James è un soggetto interessante. Puzza di cane ed è tremendamente volgare, ma è interessante.

~

Quando esce dalla palestra, James non lo vede ma lo sente. L'odore è sottile e persistente, gli basta la prima boccata e sa che è lì. Lo sa ben prima di udire il suono dei suoi passi, prima che Q gli si affianchi nel corridoio, prima che parli con quella sua voce di violino che gli tortura le orecchie e al contempo lo attrae come il canto di una sirena.

– I tuoi test sono mediocri. Ma questo lo sai. _–_

James continua a camminare. Si tampona il sudore con l'asciugamano e beve dalla bottiglietta d'acqua e non rallenta il passo. Perché non è quel genere di persona accondiscendente che sfodera cortesia nei confronti di chiunque, sopratutto verso certi personaggi dai contorni sfocati, indefinibili, _felini_. James è un alpha e un cacciatore di demoni, non deve niente a nessuno, grazie. Non certo a quel ragazzetto mezzo gatto che piomba come se niente fosse nel suo lavoro, nella sua vita, e gli stravolge ogni cosa.

– Hai solo quarant'anni, James. – commenta sfogliando distrattamente una cartella – Un licantropo alla tua età dovrebbe essere nel fiore degli anni. _–_

L'ha osservato e adesso lo giudica. Bene, non si aspettava niente di meglio da una Guida, da un _warlock_. Accidenti a lui.

– Ti ringrazio infinitamente per la tua opinione. Lascia che la metta tra le cose di cui non me ne fotte niente, mh? –

– Sei sempre così arrogante quando ti pongono di fronte alla cruda realtà? _–_

– Potrei risponderti in maniera elegante, facendoti notare che la realtà è soggettiva. Oppure potrei semplicemente sfidarti a ripetere la tua affermazione durante la luna piena. _–_

James gli rivolge un sorriso che sfodera tutte le sue belle zanne e apre la porta a vetri della sala operativa. Q non risponde. Non lo fa mai. Lo stronzetto, in queste situazioni, si limita a stringere gli occhi e studiarlo in silenzio. James ormai lo sa come fa, li ha assimilati tutti i suoi cazzo di atteggiamenti, e non è una sorpresa sentire il suo sguardo addosso. Ma gli dà fastidio lo stesso, porca puttana.

Allora James finge, è ovvio. Di non esserne irritato, di essere occupato in ben altre mansioni. Di non avere la tentazione di ringhiargli addosso.

_Fottuta palla di pelo._

Q sorride con quelle labbra impudentemente rosse che gli fanno venire pensieri contrastanti _–_ ma tutti, indistintamente, inclini ad una certa violenza _–_ e James si ricorda troppo tardi che i warlock ti leggono nella mente.

~

Q ama osservare, avere tutto sotto controllo. Possibilmente senza essere a sua volta osservato. E la posizione migliore per farlo, è stare in alto. In tutti i sensi.

Così come nei rapporti umani si mantiene sempre il più possibile super partes, anche nella pratica Q ama stare discosto, sopra gli altri. Così, su sua precisa indicazione, la sua postazione è stata collocata su una piattaforma sopraelevata. Da lassù, Q osserva ogni cosa. Calmo, glaciale, studia il brulicare di attività frenetica degli agenti del MI6, le interazioni, i passaggi di mano. Ogni variabile è sotto i suoi occhi.

È solo guardando l'insieme che si può arrivare a comprendere i meccanismi più sottili.

Q può restare ore ad osservare, impassibile. Là sotto può scatenarsi l'inferno, la missione di James può essere sull'orlo del fallimento, M può lasciarsi andare a crisi di nervi. Lui non è toccato da niente di tutto questo.

Quando gli chiedono di spiegare come ci riesce, come fa ad entrare in quello stato di calma apparente, per poi riaversi al momento opportuno e servire su un piatto d'argento una delle sue brillanti soluzioni che ti fanno esclamare “Ma come diavolo ho fatto a non pensarci prima?!”, quando glielo chiedono, Q non sa rispondere. E francamente, è anche un po' stufo di sentirsi fare certe domande.

Non hanno mai visto un warlock? Non sanno come lavora la gente come lui?

– Non fare finta che non ti piaccia come ti guardano. _–_

– Sentiamo, come mi guardano? _–_

James gli rivolge un sogghigno che quasi smonta la sua aria di sufficienza. Perché è uno di quelli che ha solo per lui, uno di quelli che Q ancora non sa come interpretare. Che maschera è questa? Quale dei James sta interpretando, adesso? Non è che percepire i pensieri altrui sia sempre d'aiuto, eh. In certi casi, non fa che aggiungere confusione, e Q lo sa fin troppo bene.

– Come se fossi un dio. _–_

– È così che mi vedi tu, James? Come un dio? _–_

– No. _–_ il licantropo infila gli occhiali da sole e insieme escono nella canicola estiva _–_ Io ti vedo come il solito rompicoglioni che quando non sono in casa si rifà le unghie sul divano. _–_

– Grazie. Per tua informazione, io ti vedo come un marmocchio affetto da disturbo dell'attenzione e iperattività. _–_

– Strano: di norma mi dai del vecchio decrepito. _–_

– James, tu fai solo _finta_ di essere vecchio. _–_

È la prima volta che vede un vero sorriso su quel volto segnato. Uno di quelli che arriva fino agli occhi. Al cuore di Q manca un battito e si chiede da quando è diventato così sentimentale. Da quando fa fatica a mantenere intatte le barriere che ha così scrupolosamente costruito attorno a sé, tanto da permettere ad un misero sorriso di scombussolarlo in quel modo.

  


~ ~ ~

  


James non sa esattamente come sia successo. Come sia potuto passare dal “fottuta palla di pelo” all'aprirgli la porta ogni sera.

Q ha il passo felpato (ovviamente) ed è abbastanza discreto da non far pesare la sua presenza _–_ a meno che non lo voglia, chiaramente. Deve essere questo, si dice James.

Sempre più spesso se lo ritrovava davanti a casa nella sua forma felina. E checché se ne dica, lui non è il tipo da resistere a cose del genere. Non ha resistito quella prima sera, fradicio di pioggia e di alcol e di solitudine, e coerentemente non ha intenzione di resistere nessuna sera. Mai.

Q ha visto qualcosa in lui che James non riusciva più a vedere, sepolto tra le macerie dei ricordi. Ed è capace di strappargli momenti inaspettati sulla sdraio del balcone, con le sue dita immerse nel pelo scuro e folto, e le sue fusa a scaldargli qualcosa in fondo al petto. Q è capace di strappargli domande come: _–_ Tu lo sapevi chi ero? _–_ che non trovano né vogliono risposte che non colmerebbero alcun dubbio.

James vuole e non vuole sapere se Q quella sera piovosa sapeva già chi era o se si era avvicinato a lui per puro istinto. James vuole solo poter continuare ad accarezzare pigramente il suo pelo e illudersi che la sua vita sia tutta lì, tra la brezza estiva e un bicchiere di Martini. Niente demoni o sangue o antiche ferite.

~

Q sa esattamente come è successo. Come sia potuto passare dal “puzzi di cane bagnato” al grattare alla sua porta ogni sera.

James ha fiuto (naturalmente) ed è un gran casinista che riesce ad attirare l'attenzione su dì sé anche nei momenti meno opportuni. Non può che essere così.

Q lo deve osservare e guidare ogni giorno e deve ripetersi che è per lavoro, solo per lavoro, che la sua vita ha finito col ruotare attorno a lui, tanto da non riuscire a distogliere i sensi da lui nemmeno per un attimo. E ignorare con tutte le proprie forze la plateale realtà di quella prima sera a ritrovarsi in forma felina, miagolando l'affetto di uno sconosciuto.

James ha visto oltre il bel musetto e gli occhioni che attirano le smancerie della gente. Ed è quasi seccante essere preso in braccio e portato in giro, manovrato come una bambola di pezza, usato come un peluche e affogato di coccole. Davvero, è _quasi_ impossibile da sopportare. Motivo per cui Q di tanto in tanto lo graffia. Poco, giusto per rimettere al loro posto dei confini ormai da tempo crollati.

Q vorrebbe dire a James che una risposta non sarebbe sufficiente, che dovrebbero parlare e parlare e questo rovinerebbe ogni cosa, renderebbe aride quelle lunghe notti a condividere la solitudine e costringerebbe Q a replicare quella prima mattina. Q vorrebbe anche farla, una cosa del genere, ma ha tanta paura che poi ogni cosa svanirebbe.

~

Finché James si trova ad infrangere regole collaudate, nonché la propria morale, e d'un tratto le loro battute al vetriolo si trasformano in flirt lapalissiani.

– Dai, fai qualcosa da warlock. –

Q inarca un sopracciglio: – Del tipo?  _–_

– Predici il futuro, leggimi nel pensiero... che ne so? Quelle cose che fate voi gente coi poteri per farvi ammirare dai noi poveri mortali. _–_

– Alla fine di questa serata, tu mi baci. _–_

A James per poco non va di traverso la birra.

– Stai predicendo il futuro o mi stai leggendo nel pensiero? _–_ dice con forzata nonchalance.

Q sogghigna malefico: _–_ Non lo scoprirai mai. _–_

James in verità lo scopre. Più tardi, sul marciapiede, davanti alla serranda chiusa del pub, con la gente che cammina loro attorno. Ma seguiterà a dire che _tecnicamente_ è stato Q baciare lui, fatto che scatenerà una divergenza di opinioni che li accompagnerà per molto tempo, senza che mai si metta un punto alla dibattuta questione. Senza che mai si stanchino di litigarci sopra, con sommo piacere di entrambi.

~

Finché quel farsi ricettacolo di coccole diventa per Q indispensabile e quando d'istinto lo graffia sente il bisogno altrettanto istintivo di farsi perdonare leccandogli la mano offesa.

Finché quel grattare alla porta emoziona James più della prospettiva di una scopata e persino le sue unghie piantate sulla pelle si trasformano in un doloroso piacere.

Finché al lavoro come a casa, lontani o vicini che siano, ad entrambi manca il respiro se non si guardano. E anche quando si guardano.

~

Finché Q perde il tanto agognato controllo e si scopre a non essere più in grado di suddividere quell'intimità tra le mura domestiche dalla fredda competenza sul lavoro.

_Agente double-oh-seven, se non esci di lì vivo, puoi anche scordarti..._

_Cosa? Cosa dovrei scordarmi, Q? Non mi hai promesso niente, se ben ricordo._

_Ricordi benissimo._

_E quindi che valore dovrebbero avere le tue minacce? Non puoi accampare alcun cazzo di diritto._

_James..._

_Dammi qualcosa, Q, qualcosa per cui dovrei tornare vivo._

_Non puoi chiedermelo._

_No?_

_No. È un dannato ricatto e io... non voglio, non..._

_Tu, Q. Tu non vuoi. Io voglio._

_Non... dirlo. Per favore._

_Q io voglio-_

Bianco. Q sbarra gli occhi, boccheggia. La nausea lo assale e deve piegarsi di lato per non vomitarsi sulle scarpe, aggrappato alla scrivania. M non deve informarlo di cosa è successo: ha _sentito_ il colpo di quel demone come se l'avesse sferrato contro di lui, troncando il contatto, strappandolo alla mente di James.

~

– Non sono il primo che incontri. _–_

– Non esattamente, no. –

James ne è uscito vivo. Q non sa come e non vuole saperlo, non sembra interessargli minimamente. Ha dichiarato che non l'avrebbe lasciato nelle mani di quegli incompetenti di Guaritori e così ha fatto. James si è fatto condurre a casa senza alcuna obiezione e lo sta lasciando fare. Come potrebbe dirgli di no? Non gli dirà mai di no. Cazzo, non gli ha _mai_ detto di no.

– Ed era carina? _–_

Q non lo guarda. Muove le sue mani da pianista su di lui e James le osserva ipnotizzato.

– Già a fare confronti? _–_

Q continua a non guardarlo. Si muove più veloce, per nascondergli il tremore.

– Era bellissima. Lei... _–_ James sospira, chiude gli occhi _–_ era un falco. _–_

– Uh... non oso immaginare le rogne che ti ha procurato! _–_

Si sforza di scherzare. James non sa se essere intenerito dallo sforzo o seccato dalla sua ostinazione.

– Mi ha usato per liberare il suo compagno da una setta avversaria. _–_

– I warlock falchi si legano per la vita. Avresti dovuto saperlo. _–_

– E da quando in qua sapere qualcosa t'impedisce di fare la cazzata? _–_

~

La mani di Q hanno smesso di tremare, perché adesso le ha prese James e non le lascia più. E c'è solo il respiro veloce di un gatto impaurito e lo sguardo fermo del lupo che lo punta.

Può ancora fuggire. Ne sarebbe capace.

– Ho visto il cielo cadere. _–_

James dagli occhi di bambino, gli ha rubato l'anima un morso alla volta e in cambio gli ha dato il cuore. Solo che lui se n'è accorto che era quasi troppo tardi e ancora fatica a respirare.

– Lo so. _–_

Q fa scivolare giù una lacrima.

– Voglio portarti in un posto. _–_

Q non sa cosa dire, non sa cosa fare. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, è perso. Si aggrappa alle mani di James come se fossero la boa che lo tiene a galla.

  


~ ~ ~

  


I chilometri che dividono Londra dal Lothian sono tanti. Sembra un altro mondo, un'altra realtà.

Q guarda fuori dalla finestra il paesaggio nebbioso della brughiera. Sul riflesso del vetro, incontra gli occhi di James e lo vede distogliere lo sguardo, allontanarsi.

– Vado a procurare la cena. _–_ gli dice, senza prendere con sé il fucile _–_ Torno presto. _–_

Q annuisce e lo guarda svanire oltre la porta. Segue con gli occhi la figura che lentamente si perde tra gli arbusti. Il sole sta svanendo oltre le colline brulle e tra non molto la luna sorgerà, e sarà piena.

~

C'è un motivo se James non si è mai fatto vedere da nessuno in quello stato. Lo stesso motivo che l'ha spinto a portare Q lì, nel casolare che apparteneva alla sua famiglia.

Quando fai parte di una stirpe antica e in via d'estinzione, tendi a diventare vecchio dentro. Ti chiudi assieme ai ricordi e alle sensazioni che sai che moriranno assieme a te. Non è niente di prezioso, ma tu diventi scrigno e sigilli tutto dentro di te, certo che aprirti a qualcuno, condividere, significherebbe perdere tutto quello che sei.

James una volta l'aveva fatto e incautamente ha perso una parte di sé, andata via per sempre assieme a Vesper. Credeva che lei potesse capirlo. _Voleva_ crederlo, ne aveva un bisogno disperato.

Troppo tardi comprese che si era illuso. La pianse, la maledisse, elaborò il lutto a fatica e stavolta si sigillò a tenuta stagna. Col senno di poi, si rese conto che se lei poteva capirlo, non significava necessariamente che _volesse_ farlo. Non c'era posto per lui. E la riprova era che Vesper non si era mai mostrata a lui nella sua forma animale.

~

Quando James torna, non è presto. Ma Q non è preoccupato e non ha fame. Più che altro è... perplesso.

Guarda la lepre spelacchiata che James stringe fieramente tra i denti.

– E questa tu la chiami cena? _–_

Il lupo fa cadere sullo zerbino la preda e si siede composto, scodinzolando allegramente.

Q sospira. Si scosta per farlo entrare e poi raccatta la povera carcassa. Quando torna dalla cucina, trova James accucciato sul tappeto, davanti al caminetto accesso. Lo sta aspettando.

Q lo raggiunge e si siede accanto a lui. È stupito che quella massa di muscoli e artigli non abbia distrutto metà del mobilio, e glielo dice. Gli dice anche che ha un bellissimo pelo e gli affonda le dita nella gorgiera con soddisfazione. James socchiude gli occhi color ghiaccio e posa il muso sulla sua coscia, sbadiglia un paio di volte.

– Ti piace? _–_ gli dice, e James si lecca il muso, sbadiglia ancora _–_ Sì che ti piace. _–_

Q continua a coccolarlo e parlare senza dire nulla.

– È per questo che mi hai portato qui? Avevi bisogno di una grattata? _–_

Q sta capendo tante cose. Una su tutte, da dove arrivano le idiozie che si sente dire da James quando è in forma felina e che non si stanca mai di ascoltare.

~

Le esperienze del plenilunio restano impresse nella mente di James in maniera alterata, simili ai vividi sogni del dormiveglia.

Così James ricorderà gli odori selvatici della campagna, umida delle piogge autunnali. Il sapore corposo del sangue del cervo e poi quello aspro della lepre. Le luci della casa come fari tremolanti nella notte.

Ricorderà Q. Il suo odore speziato, la sua voce come un sussurro rassicurante, il calore persistente delle sue dita sottili.

James ricorderà le braci morenti del caminetto e un tremolio nell'aria. L'odore farsi più pungente, la voce sostituita da una vibrazione costante, le dita diventare soffici zampe.

Ricorderà ricordi, frammenti di dolorosa felicità che mai saranno più. Nasi familiari sfregati al suo, pelo morbido in cui affondare il muso con soddisfazione, odore di tana, lingue che leccano e denti che mordicchiano, aria che sibila tra le orecchie in corse sfrenate.

E il mattino dopo, quando James si risveglierà sul tappeto, nudo e vulnerabile, con Q tra le braccia e i suoi occhi cangianti fissi di emozione nei suoi, si ricorderà che vale la pena di ricordare.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Deve passare qualche giorno. Certe cose sono lente a metabolizzarsi.

Tipo che ormai è scaduto il tempo di flirtare e rubare baci. Che il giocare a nascondino non basta più. Che quella cosa che hanno condiviso qualche sera prima, sotto la luna piena, va oltre ogni loro più rosea speranza e può solo andare in due modi. E quello di restare schiacciati dalla paura di legarsi a qualcuno che un giorno potrebbero perdere, l'hanno scelto già troppe volte.

– Io sono solo, James. _–_

Q non ha mai parlato di sé, della sua vita. In tutti quei mesi, James avrebbe potuto introdursi nell'ufficio di M senza fatica e leggere il suo fascicolo, ma semplicemente non ha voluto. Perché quelle sono comunque informazioni parziali e fallaci. E perché James conosce l'importanza della propria intimità.

Così si è limitato a mettere insieme le poche informazioni che Q si lasciava sfuggire e a farsi un'idea che aspetta Q. Aspetta di essere smentita, confermata, rivoltata.

– Anch'io. _–_ gli dice, e non aspetta che parli ancora.

James lo tiene stretto a sé come non ha mai fatto e non si aspetta niente. È questo che comunica il suo respiro calmo tra i capelli di Q e la sua mano che gli gratta pigramente il collo.

– Mi chiamo Sophian Quentin e sono nato il quattordici ottobre del 1980, a Hitchin. È una piccola città del Hertfordshire e sono cresciuto lì con i miei fratelli... _–_

E James continua a stringerlo e a respirare anche per lui, mentre parla. Mentre dà dei contorni a quell'immagine di solitudine scelta per forza, nata dall'orgoglio del dolore. I warlock sono tribali e James immaginava che dietro un solitario si nascondessero perdite incolmabili.

James non smette di stringerlo nemmeno quando Q singhiozza o balbetta, quando si scosta in cerca d'aria, quando si accuccia contro di lui in cerca di maggiore calore. James non smette e non smetterà mai. È questo che dice col suo silenzio.

~

– E _quello_ cos'era? _–_

– Cosa...? _–_

In quella loro intimità è diventato praticamente impossibile per Q distinguere tra le sue due forme. Così si scopre a volte a fare cose che in forma umana sono del tutto inappropriate.

– Hai fatto le fusa? _–_

– No. – nega immediatamente.

James sogghigna senza pietà.

– Tu hai fatto le fusa. – scandisce.

– Ti dico di no! _–_

– Fallo ancora. _–_

Q ci prova a gattonare via, ma James è veloce e lo abbranca per la caviglia, trascinandolo a sé senza tante cerimonie.

– Fallo per me, love. _–_ mormora, infilando una mano ruvida sotto il maglione e passandola sulla schiena, in una lenta carezza dalle spalle al bacino.

James sa che lo adora e usa quest'arma impropria ogni volta che può.  _Bastardo_ .

Gli piace sentire come si inarca sotto il suo tocco, gliel'ha detto senza mezzi termini. E a Q piace modellarsi sotto di lui, offrirsi alle sue mani, lasciarsi manipolare dalle sue carezze. Ma questa volta non può nascondersi dietro la sua forma felina.

La gola di Q vibra senza il suo permesso e James brontola soddisfatto. Gabbato dalla sua stessa natura, pieno di vergogna, Q tenta di nascondere il viso tra le braccia e lui lo lascia fare, continua ad accarezzarlo lentamente. Ogni tanto le sue mani si soffermano sui fianchi e stringono. Q muove il bacino quando lo tocca in quel modo. Ha un'erezione e non ci può fare niente.

– James... _–_

– Mhm? _–_

Non sa come dirglielo, così decide di farlo. Si leva il maglione. Per James è un segnale più che chiaro. Le sue mani scivolano sotto di lui, slacciano i jeans, glieli sfilano assieme ai boxer, trascinandolo a sé nel movimento, lasciandoselo in grembo, con le gambe divaricate. Nudo ed esposto.

Q è nudo addosso a lui. E non è come quella prima mattina che si è risvegliato nel suo letto. Non può essere più diversa, questa volta.

James si spoglia della camicia e si china su di lui, pelle contro pelle. Bacia le scapole sporgenti, passa le dita sulle mezzelune delle costole, regalandogli brividi piccoli e grandi. Quando sente le mani soffermarsi sulle natiche e stringere, aprire, Q chiude i pugni sulle lenzuola. Poi la lingua di James trova la sua strada e Q deve affondare la faccia nel cuscino per soffocare i gemiti.

~

– Stai bene? _–_

È troppo? È troppo poco? Gli sta piacendo? James non lo sa proprio. Vorrebbe fare l'amore con lui adesso, _subito_ , ed è terrorizzato dall'idea di fargli male, di infastidirlo, di imporgli qualcosa che non vuole. Gli direbbe di sì anche se non fosse un quintale di muscoli dalle zanne letali?

– Continua... _–_

La voce di Q è poco più che un singulto, ma quella sfumatura di supplica basta a cancellare quelle stupide paranoie dal suo cervello. E James trattiene un po' il respiro mentre ancora si fa strada con le dita dentro di lui.

– Così? _–_

Q riesce appena ad annuire, il volto contratto e il respiro sottile. È un fascio di tremiti, un groviglio di nervi e muscoli sottili, arti spigolosi che si conficcano ovunque. È così fragile. Finirà col frantumarsi, di questo passo.

– Sophian... _–_

Lui si lascia andare ad un sospiro e James sente i muscoli rilassarsi attorno alle sue dita. Ma quando le ritira, ecco che si contraggono di nuovo e Q si agita, si spinge contro di lui con un lamento.

– Ehi, ehi... sssh... _–_ James lo stringe a sé mentre lentamente fa scivolare fuori le dita _–_ Non vado da nessuno parte. _–_

E Q si aggrappa tutto a lui e gli respira forte sulla bocca.

– Sono qui... – ripete mentre lo penetra lentamente – Sono qui... _–_

James gli dà un po' di tempo prima di muoversi. Non sa se è troppo presto, ma Q non si lamenta. Resta aggrappato a lui, teso, e respira appena. James ci prova ad arginare la nuova ondata di paranoie, ma è emotivamente troppo debilitato per farcela.

Lo bacia piano, gli chiede: _–_ Ti piace? _–_ cercando di non far trapelare l'ansia.

– James... _–_ Q deglutisce _–_ Non sono di porcellana. Sta zitto e scopami. _–_

~

Una cosa è certa, James sa come prenderti in parola.

Q non si può muovere. Non perché sia fisicamente bloccato, ma perché in quelle condizioni non riuscirebbe a coordinare un movimento nemmeno se volesse.

James gli tiene le gambe divaricate con le mani sotto le ginocchia e spinge ferocemente, strappandogli mugolii incessanti. E Q non può fare altro che contorcersi e colare sudore e preeiaculazione. E anche saliva, adesso che James gli ha afferrato il volto e gli ha infilato il pollice in bocca.

Q lo morde quando i colpi di James si fanno più lenti e profondi, quando lo lasciano senza voce né respiro. È vicino e lui non lo avverte quando viene, ma Q lo _sente_. Lo sente e ogni cosa si sfalda nella sensazione liquida del seme di James che lo riempie, nel respiro caldo di James che soffoca gli ultimi rantoli sul suo collo.

E il mondo attorno a Q si chiude, implode, si riduce a quell'attimo. All'orgasmo che monta veloce e lo trafigge di colpo, facendogli gettare la testa all'indietro. James lo sorregge per la nuca e non smette di muoversi languido, accompagnando i suoi tremori, finché non gli giace inerte tra le braccia.

  


~ ~ ~

  


– James. _–_

– Mhm? _–_

– Questa cosa... è per sempre? _–_

James fissa le fiamme morenti e respira ancora un po' il profumo dei suoi capelli.

– Credi che ti abbia portato qui per una scopata? _–_

Sente Q irrigidirsi e si pente. Forse la sua voce è stata più dura del previsto, forse ha scelto delle parole un po' forti. Forse deve imparare ad annusare prima di ringhiare.

– Q. _–_

Si è fatto piccolo nel suo abbraccio e James adesso ha un groppo in gola. Gli solleva il volto, incontra il suo sguardo. E non gli sembra più così ragazzino, gli sembra antico e misterioso quanto il mondo. Cosa si può dire, di fronte a questo? James vorrebbe saper dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto, ma a quanto pare non ne è capace. Lui è capace di premere il grilletto quando serve, ma le cose importanti, le cose che contano, quelle le sanno fare le persone come Q.

Anche adesso.

Adesso Q lo guarda serio, le labbra rosse strette e il respiro forzatamente calmo e dice: – Quindi adesso posso accampare i diritti. –

Ha parlato piano, con quegli occhi impossibili fissi nei suoi, a scrutare la sua reazione. James ripensa a quella mattina di metà aprile che gli ha fatto cambiare idea sulla primavera e sulla vita intera. E si rende conto d'un tratto che quella che gli ha fatto non è una domanda e quindi non c'è bisogno di alcuna risposta.

~

Parla seriamente, Q, e non vuole mettersi a leggere la risposta nella sua mente. Non vuole estorcere nulla che non arrivi dritto dal cuore di James a lui, senza mezzi termini.

La risposta arriva nel sorriso di James. Il suo volto s'increspa di rughe sottili, ma Q non l'ha mai visto così giovane. Gli accarezza con un dito le labbra mute, a sigillare quel silenzio che tra di loro ha sempre detto molto. Q è capace di elaborare molteplici soluzioni per un solo problema e risolvere tutto con successo, ma una cosa così semplice... oh, ci voleva James per tirarla fuori. Ci volevano i suoi occhi da bambino e il suo silenzio.

– Quanto possiamo stare qui? _–_

Q preme su di lui e James si stende portandoselo sopra, lo bacia pigramente.

– Tutto il tempo che vuoi, love. _–_

A Q piace come quel “love” risuona ovunque. Sulla bocca di James, nella cassa toracica, tra di loro. Fa le fusa e non se ne vergogna.

– M ci licenzierà. _–_

James scrolla le spalle: _–_ Qua è pieno di selvaggina. Possiamo viverci per sempre. _–_

Q gli sorride sulle labbra.

– Potrei prenderti in parola. _–_ gli mormora.

James lo bacia avido e Q non resiste.

– Dillo ancora... _–_

– Mhm? _–_

– Chiamami love... _–_

– Love. _–_

Q si stringe addosso a lui, nasconde il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla, impazzisce di fusa. E James ride. Un po' vorrebbe ammazzarlo per questo, ma ci penserà più tardi.

– Love... love... _–_ ripete James coprendolo di morsetti.

Q ride e fa le fusa e James pensa che sia la cosa più bella del mondo, tutto questo, e che Q glielo legga pure, tanto non ha nulla da nascondere. E Q pensa che percepire pensieri altrui sarà anche un casino, ma a volte dà le sue soddisfazioni.


End file.
